1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner for scanning an image on a sheet of document and a copier for printing the scanned image on a sheet of printing paper.
2. Background Art
Conventional printers have been configured to scan images of a plurality of documents on a document disposition plate one by one and perform printing (i.e., copying) based on the scanned images. Specifically, Japan Patent Publication Nos. 3898069 and 3600575 disclose printers having an automatic document feeder (ADF) for automatically feeding a sheet of document. The printers are capable of automatically and consecutively scanning a plurality of documents. Therefore, the printers are suitable for mass copying of a sheet of a document.
However, the conventional art has the following drawbacks. When a plurality of documents is placed on a document disposition plate, one of the documents may be put in a wrong order or a wrong orientation. In this case, when image data are obtained or the obtained image data are printed out, the image data or printed materials are inappropriately ordered with respect to the wrong-ordered document and the subsequent documents. Also, when an image of the wrongly oriented document is printed on a sheet of printing paper, the image will be misaligned. However, when using an automatic feeder function, a user does not easily notice the problems.
If a user sets a plurality of documents on the document disposition plate one by one, the troubles may be prevented. However, the task increases the user's burden especially in putting a large number of documents on the document disposition plate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved image scanner and copier. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.